Illinois PRAMS Project Abstract The Illinois Center for Health Statistics, Illinois Department of Public Health, has submitted a grant application to CDC to continue its longstanding PRAMS survey as part of Illinois'effort to reduce infant mortality and morbidity, and improve maternal outcomes of its citizens. These survey data will guide maternal and child health policy and resource allocation, direct immunization strategies for reaching pregnant women, help determine the effectiveness of Medicaid and other health insurance funding related to deliveries, be used to promote breast- feeding, broaden our understanding of postpartum depression and strategies to address it, and be made available for a myriad of related research. Illinois has a proven record of achieving high response rates, especially for a larger state with a diverse population, and thus ensuring the usefulness of PRAMS data for an array of health programs, their policies and related research.